villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
D.L.
"Each person has an Evil Desire inside of him, a desire that comes from a painful lack in his soul. If he tries to satisfy that desire with the wrong action the temptation of the desire gives birth to a sin, and when that sin is full-grown, it gives birth to death! ... I myself am a birth of a Desire, a desire of being Wicked and Evil! ... The LORD OF DARKNESS is what they call me. Bargaining with the mortals is what I do! D.L. about himself D.L. is a godlike villain and potential anti-hero created by REDEYEREAPER (http://rer199913.deviantart.com/) Powers All what is known about D.L´s powers´s origin is that they were granted by God himself through a deal, conferring him endless might that can not be matched by any mortal matter or lower level entity. His most prominent abilities (as well as the ones he employees the most) are the following: '-Shape-Shifting: '''D.L is able to transform his body into any possible form, from complete structural changes (turning into different people, animals, even objects) to modification of his existent corpse, such as increasing of muscular weight, alteration of his members, creation of new ones and any other possible change. However, his impersonating skills have a weakness. Since D.L. can´t stop acting as himself, his disguises can be uncovered really easily by pure deduction. '-Phase Shifting: 'If being capable of turning into anything wasn´t enough, D.L´s transformation aren´t limited to solid state. He can alter his material state, being able in this way to change his body into liquids or even gas. Even worse, his diverse incarnations include toxic gas or corrosive acid to mention some examples. '-Reality bending: 'Without a doubt, his most powerful and dangerous attribute. Though limitless, D.L´s tends to focus this ability in combat. For example, modifying the environment in his own benefit, vaporizing entire sections of land and enemies without difficulty, enduring all the punishment his body can endure (limitless), etc. He can as well summon any weapon he wants, although he prefers fighting barehanded. In summary, every wish of him is a command for the universe. '-Telepathy: ' D.L. possess the ability of penetrating into the minds of any person, animal, demon, spirit, etc that exists. Once he has found a victim there are diverse things he can do with them. D.L. is able to read the thoughts, fears, emotions and in general every single reflection that a person may have in his mind. He can use this against his adversary, by, for example, predicting his movements in a combat. However, what he does the most is projecting his own thought´s in other´s minds. In this way, he can leave them trapped into an eternal nightmare, control their actions or simply disconnecting their brains instantly killing them. '-Cloning skills: ' D.L can summon clones with his exact same powers to support him. The only attribute that distinguish his from them is their lack of free will. All of them are under D.L.´s command. '-Time travelling: '''D.L is able to travel to any moment of History, present, past and future. He usually employees this power to wreak chaos through time and space, until his brother L.L. fixes everything back it was. Story Very little is known about the boy who preceded D.L. All we can say about his past is that he sealed a pact with God, which granted him limitless power in exchange of a service that is still unknown until the date. D.L. has a blood brother called L.L., who shares his same attributes and abilities. However, he does not make as much use of them as his mischievous brother. L.L has self imposed the task of repairing any damage caused by his brother. Personality We could define D.L.´s mind as a mirror maze. Because of his disturbing yet unknown past, he developed a serious hatred toward all females. But after reaching puberty and obtaining his power, he came to see only desires in them. D.L. pours out all his lust over every girl he finds. He enjoys hurting them and both psychologically and physically, and does not hesitate in using the force in order to satiate his carnal desires. He seems to prefer little girls, from the age of 8 forward. He even has a female counterpart to conquer the girls that are unreachable for males. However, as he says, "I still have one Male part". Despite his sadistic methods, he's a fair person who cherish justice, but only in his own way. He gained wisdom from being able to see through mortality but not enough to match his Lord Master. His main interest is to punish foul beings and break their spirits using both physical and psychic matters, and he mostly aim for females. Despite that, his concept of punishable victims doesn´t fit with the idea of our society. Although D.L. does not hesitate in torturing those who he consider punishable, he hardly ever kills, preferring to just defeat his opponents in battle or simply break them. as well, he would never harm anybody who he sees as an innocent or unrelated to the foul being he's after. Category:Sadists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Abusers Category:Amoral Category:Arrogant Category:Blackmailers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Rapists Category:Male Category:Adulterers Category:Anarchist Category:Vengeful Category:Perverts Category:Neutral Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Immortals Category:Honorable